Wedded Bliss
by bowsie22
Summary: Eames is planning his wedding to Arthur. Only problem is, he ever proposed.


**Summary**: Eames is planning his wedding to Arthur. Only problem is he never proposed. Taken from this prompt from the inception kink meme. And in this fic, Danny is Eame's real name and only Arthur calls him it.

**Disclaimer:** I ow nothing. This is fiction.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairings:** Eames/Arthur, Saito/Robert

**Wedded Bliss.**

"Arthur can't know we're doing this."

"Eames, you've been with Arthur two years and for those two years you've been planning your wedding. He has no clue and I have no plans to tell him. Now spires, yes or no?"

Eames stared at Ariadne's drawing. It was a very nice building. A small, church like structure, that Eames had helped design. It was made of sandstone, with stained glass windows and arched doors. They had chosen Callas Lilies to decorate the inside of the church and the reception would be in Saito's penthouse apartment in New York.

"Are you planning a wedding for someone?"

"Arthur! Um, yep. My fried is getting married next year. I went to look at churches with her and I became interested in their architecture. What do you think of it? Would you like it?"

"Hm, I prefer rounded to arched doors. I like the placement of the lilies though. Danny, why are you here?"

"Darling, I am brilliant at flower arranging . You know I'm good with my hands."

Arthur flushed at that. Eames was very good with his hands.

"Saito is here. The meeting is about to start. Ariadne, do you have the plans?"

"Yeah, I'll go get them."

Ariadne followed Arthur to the meeting room.

"Danny come on."

"One minute love."

Eames put the plans away in Ariadne's desk. That was way too close.

* * *

"Ok. so we're going in next Monday. That alright with everyone?"

The team nodded.

"Good. We still need to finish some stuff. Ariadne, you need to work on the landscape. The grass doesn't look real enough yet. And Eames, the eyes are too far apart. Here's a close up of her face. Study it and perfect it."

Cobb pulled a photo out of his briefcase, not noticing the sheet of paper as it fell to the ground.

"Oh right. I'll work on it. I can show it to you on Sunday. That ok?"

"That's grand. Everyone know what they have to work on?"

The team nodded.

"Well then, let's go to lunch. Saito, you're paying. Where do you want to go?"

"We are meeting Robert at the Peking Duck House."

The team packed their stuff and followed the Asian man out of the warehouse. Arthur picked up the paper Cobb had dropped.

"Cobb, you dropped your...speech?"

Eames nearly had a heart attack. He knew what that was. Cobb knew that Eames wanted to marry Arthur one day and had declared himself best man. He had even written a speech.

"Oh right. That's an old speech I used in a wedding."

"Why does it say Eames on it?"

"I know a lot of Eames. I'll throw it out later. Give it to me here."

Arthur handed the speech to Cobb. This was a very odd day.

* * *

The next day wasn't any better. The team was at the warehouse. Ariadne was working on the grass, Eames was working on his eyes, Cobb and Saito were discussing something and Yusuf was mixing something.

"Hey Arthur, what's your drink of choice?"

"Whiskey on the rocks. What about you Yusuf?"

"Oh, just a beer."

"Why are you asking this?"

"Well, I'm interested in being a barman. I like mixing things, you know?"

"I see. You got any jobs?"

"Well, I'm booked for a wedding."

"Really. Friend of yours?"

Over Arthur's head, Yusuf could see Eames make stop motions with his hands.

"Family. It's a family wedding."

Eames glared at his friend as Arthur turned back to work. Yusuf was going to die.

* * *

"Has anyone seen my phone?"

"No Saito. You always have it in your pocket. Are you expecting a call?"

"Yes. Robert said he would ring me. It is our anniversary soon and he will let me know what to get him."

"Hey Saito? Are you and Robert getting married?"

"Why do you ask Arthur?"

"Your accountant just rang. She said that the wedding fund was coming along nicely."

"You had my phone?"

"It was on my desk. So, you and Robert?"

"I plan to propose soon. Thank you for answering my phone."

Eames let out the breath he was holding. Way too close. Thank God Saito was a world class liar.

* * *

"Arthur come in here for a minute."

"The pointman walked into the main room of the warehouse.

"Danny? What do you want?"

"Come here."

Eames was standing in the centre of the room, their team mates standing around the room, trying, and failing, to look busy. Arthur approached Eames.

"Danny, what is going on?"

Eames dropped to one knee in front of Arthur.

"Danny? What the hell are you doing?"

"I love you Arthur. I've loved you since before our first date. Since before I asked you out. Arthur Darling, will you marry me?"

The team held their breaths. This was it. Arthur was going to say yes, they knew it.

"No."

"What?"

"Danny I love you. You know that, right?"

"Then why don't you want to get married to me?"

"Every marriage I have ever seen. My parents, relatives, friends. They have all ended badly. Divorce, abuse, one ended in murder. I knew at a young age that marriage just wasn't for me."

Eames stood up and started pacing. He ignored all the other people in the room and focused on Arthur.

"So what are you saying? That you never want to get married? Like ever?"

"No, I don't. But Danny. Isn't what we have now enough? I love you and you love me. We live together, we're barely ever apart. That's practically a marriage."

"But it's not a marriage Arthur. It's a committed relationship yes. But I want you to wear a ring and to be known as Arthur Eames. I want the world to know that you are mine and that I am yours."

"I don't want that Danny. So what do we do now?"

"I think you know. We both want different things Arthur. If we stay together, we may end up hating and resenting each other and I don't want that. And neither do you."

"You're right. I'll stay in a hotel until the job is finished ad once it is, I'll get my stuff from our...your apartment."

Eames nodded, his heart breaking. This was hard on the both of them. They had been so sure that their relationship could last through everything. Eames hated the fact that they were wrong.

"Well then. I am going to go book myself a hotel room. Bye Danny."

"Bye Arthur."

Arthur smiled at Danny, a very sad smile and walked out of the warehouse. When Eames got home on Tuesday, everything of Arthur's would be gone. It would be like he was never in the apartment. But now, Eames had to go home to a place filled with memories of the best thing that had ever happened to him that were now just memories. Ariadne stepped foward.

"They say it's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all."

"They, Ariadne, are idiots. Nothing has ever been this painful and I would rather not know what this felt like. I need a drink."

Eames left the warehouse.

"Maybe we all need a drink."

Cobb led Saito and Yusuf out of the warehouse.

"Ariadne? You coming?"

"In a minute Cobb."

Alone in the warehouse, Ariadne walked over to the box on the floor, right where Eames had dropped it. It was the ring. She picked it up and put it in her pocket. Eames and Arthur weren't over! She could feel it in her bones. And until the time when they sorted things out, Ariadne would hold onto the ring for them. They'd be needing it one day. At least, she hoped they would.

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. This is a oneshot folks, so there will be no more. And to mitzuki_shizuka who requested this, I hope it was angsty enough :D


End file.
